


So they say it's hard to find good teachers...Even harder to find them related

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically both Cas and Dean are teachers, with Cas being a primary school teacher and Dean teaching in high school. And their students......well......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once upon a time, in a primary school.....

**Author's Note:**

> Okay honestly I don't even really have a title for this really...And honestly I just wanted to write Dean and Cas as caring and good teachers to the kids really...Not much fluff or details, but anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO forgive my crappy writing again, as well as the lack of plot or development? I just really wanna write how nice they were to the students...and something more

‘Good morning, class.’  
‘Good morning, Mr. Novak.’  
‘Okay so today we’re gonna talk about Narnia. How many of you have read Narnia?’

Cas glanced over the classroom, a few hands were raised in the air, yet he noticed one half-raised at the back of the class.

‘Well, Emma, why don’t you tell us about it then?’ He pointed at the half-raised hand and called out the usually shy Emma and gestured for her to stand up.

‘My mum tells me the story of Lucy finding Aslan before bedtime.’ Emma said quietly as she stood up, barely heard by Cas standing at the front. 

Alastair whispered at the back, ’Wow who still have their parents tell bedtime stories’, which earned a few laughs from his usual gang.  
Emma apparently heard it and quickly sat back down, dropping her head to the desk. 

‘Alastair, that was inappropriate for you to comment on Emma’s response, please stay after school for detention today. I will inform your parents of this.’ Cas said sternly, which made most of the class grew silence, for the usually kind and cheerful Mr. Novak seldom scolded anyone. 

Alastair grumbled silently at his seat, but dared not to make any further comment. Cas continued the lesson without a hitch, telling them the background of the Narnia, showing a clip from the movie and asked them if they like any of the characters. 

The bell rang and the students left the classroom gradually. Cas stopped Emma as she passed by the teacher’s desk.  
‘Hey Emma, come here, I have something to tell you.’  
Emma approached him with her eyes on the floor. ‘Yes, Mr. Novak. Did I say something wrong?’  
‘No, of course not, Emma! I just wanna tell you that it is amazing that you raised your hand and shared with us your experience. You are brave, but whether you speak up or not in class, I know you are a brilliant girl, okay? You are amazing.’ Cas knelt down to match the little girl’s level and smiled to her, holding her hands.  
‘Yes, Mr. Novak.’ Emma shyly smiled to Cas.  
‘Okay, now go have your break with your friends. I’m sure Krissy is waiting for you.’ Cas glanced at the door, which another small figure is waiting there.  
‘Goodbye, Mr. Novak. Thank you.’ Emma ran out of the classroom to hold the hands of Krissy, so they could run out to the playground. 

Cas grinned at the two girls’ running off, he hoped that Emma won’t be affected by Alastair nasty comments.  
He went back to the staff room and prepare for his next class in an hour. He checked his message on his phone. There was one waiting for him.  
‘Hey my love, make sure you make a student smile, as you do to me everyday. Love you.’ It was from Dean and it gave him one more reason to do his best. 

The next period was art. Cas had prepared a photo of the public park and wanted his students to draw anything out of it.  
He got to the art room and greeted them. He quickly explained what they were to do and left them to create their own pictures. As he walked around the room. He was admiring the work of Aaron when he noticed out of the corner of his sight that Kevin was not drawing and his canvas remained blank.  
‘Hey Kevin, why aren’t you drawing?’  
‘Mr. Novak, you said to create something out of the photo you showed us and I…I can’t think of anything to draw about…’ Kevin’s eyes were reddened, as he was so afraid he could not do it.  
‘Well then, is there anything else you wanna do when you see the picture?’  
‘I……I wanna write a story.’  
‘Okay, well I will give you a piece of paper to write, will you share it with the class, as the class would share their pictures?’  
‘Really? I could write instead of draw it?’  
‘Of course! I did say to create something, right? Come on, let’s make a pinky promise, so you know I did not lie about this.’ Cas held out his pinky finger to the little guy.  
‘Okay, Mr. Novak.’ Kevin held out his pinky and hung it around Cas’.


	2. High School and Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's Dean's turn to teach

‘This class is total rubbish!’ Krissy spit out her words and went for the door. She left with a loud pang from door. The class went silent after her leaving, everyone was either staring at the door or Mr. Winchester. Dean sighed as Krissy went out. 

‘Okay let’s continue on examining how Septimus’ decision to commit suicide affect other people as well…’ He knew this topic was still sour to Krissy who just had her childhood best friend attempted at suicide and was still in the hospital. Yet he did not expect Krissy to come back to school so soon, nor such outburst at this time. He knew he would go find her after the class.  
He spotted Emma still staring outside as the class went back to discussing about Hamlet. He walked to Emma and whispered. ‘Go, if you are going to Krissy. I will write you two a slip later, if anyone finds you two outside of classroom.’ 

‘Thank you, Mr. Winchester.’ Emma then sprinted out of the classroom, Krissy’s stuff already packed in her hands.  
If anything, Dean was grateful Krissy had Emma for a friend. 

The class ended and Dean wrote a text to Cas.  
‘seems like the girls fr ur old class ar still goin strong now’  
Cas replied quick. ’I’m glad about that, but Krissy needs you, too. Go now.’  
Dean grinned at the text, Cas never failed to know him so well. 

He went down to the big tree at the park within campus. Surely two girls were sitting there by the tree.  
‘Hey Emma, mind if I borrow Krissy for a moment?’  
The girls were shocked for a moment but quickly stood up.  
Dean led Krissy to a bench outside the school building. She waved at Emma, letting her know she would come back to find her afterwards.  
‘There’s nothing you can say to make me go back and attend my afternoon classes.’ Krissy said before Dean was able to say a word.  
‘Yeah I figured. I’m just telling you that you are exempted from the assignment for Mrs. Dalloway, but in one condition.’  
‘What?’  
‘Write a letter to your friend of your love for her/him, okay? Promise me this.’ Dean looked at Krissy, as she started to crumble down in tears.  
‘I…I never could tell him how much I love him platonically. We…We’re just so used with few words and…I’m so afraid he’d think I love him as romantically and that’d scare him away…Yet I can’t stand it, I won’t be able to stand it, if he’s gone like that…I could’ve told him…how amazing he’s been…’  
‘Krissy, tell him now then. It’s not too late, hold onto him. Tell him how much he’s worthwhile. He deserves to know. Go now, if you wanna.’  
‘But…school? And I don’t have the words……’  
‘Well go anytime you wanna, okay? But don’t wait up, he needs to know and you have to believe that he’ll understand your love.’  
Krissy wrapped her arms around Dean immediately, only to hold back a second later.  
‘Sorry, Mr. Winchester, that was not okay. I mean, I will tell him…’ She took a step back.  
‘It’s alright, you most definitely need a hug, but I think you’d better go to Emma. She’s waiting for you.’  
‘Yeah’ thanks, Mr. Winchester.’ Krissy ran back into the school building, where Emma was waiting. 

‘Honestly Mr. Winchester is like the hottest among all the teachers!’ Tessa was excitedly talking to Liza.  
‘Oh god yeah! I mean, Mr. Milligan is quite handsome, too. But it’s gotta be Mr. Winchester!Why must he be married?!’  
‘Oh come on, as if you’d dare to make a move on him anyway. He doesn’t seem like the type that would mingle with students anyway, Liza.’  
‘Well you never know…But well he IS married.’  
‘Newlywed even…He’s gotta love her so much…’  
A few rows behind, Benny and Aaron were listening to the girls’ talking.  
‘Well seems like if you’re to make a move, you’d be having a hell lot of competition.’ Benny teased Aaron.  
‘Are you telling me that I should be thankful that Mr. W is married? Oh god, his everything…’  
‘Yeah I know you’re crushing him so hard, if your drools in class wasn’t so obvious.’  
‘Oh yeah’ as if you aren’t drooling when he was wearing that plaid shirt the other day.’  
‘Hey I am just appropriating his beauty aseptically, I ain’t having a damn crush on him.’  
‘Oh come on Benny, since half of the school is head over heels for Mr. W, there’s no shame at admitting it.’ Ruby walked by and smirked at the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feelings of Krissy was inspired by what happened to a friend of mine ages ago...I partly wrote this fic because I wanna get this out as well... Okay oversharing done!


	3. So they found out......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So their students finally found out......

Emma, Krissy, Kevin and Aaron agreed to meet at the shopping mall for their lunch plus project discussion on a Sunday afternoon. They finished their lunch and decided to walk to a nearby park for inspiration on their art project. They were walking by the lane when Kevin spotted someone.

‘Hey isn’t that Mr. Novak sitting on the grass?’ Aaron exclaimed.  
‘Wow it really is, god he was so good to us back then.’ Emma stared at Cas, remembering his encouragement.   
‘Yeah I remember him in art class, we should go and ask him for inspiration!’ Kevin agreed.   
‘Nah’ I don’t think that’d be a good idea, he seems to be with someone here.’ Krissy smirked at the group.  
‘Who?’ Kevin stepped forward a few more steps and gasped.  
‘AHHHHHHHHH it’s……..’  
‘What?!’ Emma chase to where Kevin and Krissy were and saw.  
‘Oh my god…it’s Mr. Novak and Mr. Winchester together on a god forsaken picnic?!’ Aaron was the last to catch up with the group. 

Surely not too far way, Dean and Cas were sitting on a plaid picnic mat and sharing a whole apple pie with a few bottles of beer. 

‘Oh god, Mr. W is feeding him pie!!!’ Kevin could not close his mouth.  
‘I have gotta instagram this! Our favourite teachers are together!’ Emma giggled.

Krissy walked right towards the two teachers, with the other three shouting at the back. ‘What are you doing Krissy!’   
She walked behind the two teachers and sang.  
‘Dean and Cas, sitting in a tree, feeding each other pieeeeeeee and we found out!’ 

The two jumped at her voice, while the rest of the group caught up with Krissy.  
‘Sorry, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak. We don’t mean to interrupt you…’ Kevin mumbled as the two teachers stared at the sudden gathering of their students.  
‘Well what are you all doing here? And it’s been years so please just call me Cas.’ Cas smiled to the four of them.  
‘We’re talking about our art project. Mr. Novak.’ Kevin answered him.  
Dean coughed beside them. ‘Hmm…that’s not correct.’   
‘What is not correct?’ Kevin asked.   
‘Geez Kevin! Are you blind or deaf? Mr. W is MARRIED and look at their rings!!! It’s also Mr. W!!!’ Krissy snorted at his late awareness.  
Cas kissed on Dean’s cheek and turned back to the students.   
‘Yeah I’m also Mr. Winchester now.’  
‘God Cas no need to go all sappy in front of them, you’re destroying my reputation.’ Dean groaned but the blush on his cheeks betrayed him.


End file.
